


Spellbound

by D Dimētōr (Stormsong)



Series: A LARPing fic [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Charlie, Beta Kevin, Chuck is God, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/D%20Dim%C4%93t%C5%8Dr
Summary: Anyone who knew the Winchester brothers, or had read the Supernatural books, knew that Sam and Dean didn't have an easy life. Right then though life was easy. The brothers were in between cases...and in between crisis'. A rarity for sure.Shortly after Dean was successfully cured of being a demon, the brothers agreed to take a break from work. Something their bodies needed more than anything.The Winchester brothers only got a partial break. True, they didn't work any cases. True, it wasn't a crisis...not exactly....Simply, someone somewhere decided to change how the world worked. It wasn't even a big change. Well, for some it wasn't. For most things were mostly the same. For some.... On a day much like every other, for the rest of the world, everything changed subtly.





	1. Changes (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> **justdesserts:** dazed and confused?  
>  **stormsong:** it was the best i could come up with  
>  **justdesserts:** ...  
>  **justdesserts:** well, dean will be happy that you at least used a led zepplin song for the title.  
>  **stormsong:** that's what i thought too
> 
> **stormsong:** wait! found a better song!  
>  **stormsong:** Changes by David Bowie  
>  **justdesserts:** perfect

**"Changes" by David Bowie**   
  


I still don't know what I was waiting for  
And my time was running wild  
A million dead-end streets  
And every time I thought I'd got it made  
It seemed the taste was not so sweet  
So I turned myself to face me  
But I've never caught a glimpse  
Of how the others must see the faker  
I'm much too fast to take that test

Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
(Turn and face the strange)  
Ch-ch-changes  
Don't want to be a richer man  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
(Turn and face the strange)  
Ch-ch-changes  
Just gonna have to be a different man  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time

I watch the ripples change their size  
But never leave the stream  
Of warm impermanence and  
So the days float through my eyes  
But still the days seem the same  
And these children that you spit on  
As they try to change their worlds  
Are immune to your consultations  
They're quite aware of what they're going through

Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
(Turn and face the strange)  
Ch-ch-changes  
Don't tell them to grow up and out of it  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
(Turn and face the strange)  
Ch-ch-changes  
Where's your shame  
You've left us up to our necks in it  
Time may change me  
But you can't trace time

Strange fascination, fascinating me  
Changes are taking the pace  
I'm going through

Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strange)  
Ch-ch-changes  
Oh, look out you rock 'n rollers  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
(Turn and face the strange)  
Ch-ch-changes  
Pretty soon now you're gonna get older  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time  
I said that time may change me  
But I can't trace time

...

 

Anyone who knew the Winchester brothers, or had read the Supernatural books, knew that Sam and Dean didn't have an easy life. Right then though life was easy. The brothers were in between cases...and in between crisis'. A rarity for sure.

Shortly after Dean was successfully cured of being a demon, the brothers agreed to take a break from work. Something their bodies needed more than anything.

The Winchester brothers only got a partial break. True, they didn't work any cases. True, it wasn't a crisis...not exactly....

Simply, someone somewhere decided to change how the world worked. It wasn't even a big change. Well, for some it wasn't. For most things were mostly the same. For some.... On a day much like every other, for the rest of the world, everything changed subtly.

The smallest changes were scent, sight, and and hearing.

Suddenly B.O. wasn't simply body odor. Because it wasn't even an odor anymore. People had _scents_. They were like fingerprints; no two people smelled the same. It didn't stop there. Emotions could be read in scents. Compatibility between people, couples, partners, lovers, could be read in scents.

The changes to the other two scents weren't nearly as big. Hearing became sharper and eyes worked better in the dark.

Most people took these particular changes in stride. Not everyone.

Certainly not the Winchester brothers.

Neither Sam or Dean thought much of it as they woke that morning. Not until Sam stumbled into the kitchen seeking breakfast. Hand still over his eyes to wipe the sleep from them Sam took a deep breath. And came to a complete stop. He took another deep inhale. Sure enough he could smell grease, leather, and a hint of gun powder that was somehow Dean. Underneath that he could smell the corn flakes he could hear Dean eating; as if Dean was standing, bowl in hand, eating next to Sam's ear.

Sam lowered his hand. Nope. Dean was sitting five feet away at the table. And had stopped eating. The spoon was paused halfway to his mouth while Dean sniffed the air.

“Why do you smell like books and...” Dean sniffed again, “And...what is that?” Eating forgotten Dean put the spoon back in the bowl, stood, and walked over to his younger brother. Getting closer than he probably needed to Dean leaned in and sniffed Sam's neck. Nose to warm skin.

“Dude!” Sam exclaimed pushing his brother away, a hand on his face. “Personal space!” Not that it had felt bad, or wrong, to have his brother's nose pressed to his neck. ...it had been way too intimate. ...well, more intimate than either brother were normally comfortable with. Even as family went neither were into (used to) familial intimacies. What Dean had done had felt, to Sam, like something a lover would do...or maybe family...if they were the kind to hug more than even they did.

Dean paid no mind to his brother's annoyed tone and leaned close, not as close he had, and sniffed again. When he still couldn't place the scent he huffed and turned away. “Dude, have you been sleeping in a pile of books? You smell like a library.” Dean sat and returned to his cereal.

“No....” Sam _had_ fallen asleep reading. No need to tell Dean that, he'd just call him a nerd. Sitting across from his brother he retorted with, “How would you know what a library smells like? I can't remember you ever stepping foot in one.”

“Have too!” Dean snapped indignantly. Then his features turned puzzled and inward. “Well, I'm sure I have at some point...” Dean shrugged and ate another bite of cereal.

Sam snorted and poured himself a bowl. “Well, if I smell like a library then you smell like the Impala. Grease and leather.”

His older brother's head snapped up at that. “I do?” Dean looked a mix between happy and proud. As if smelling like his “Baby” was a good thing.

Sam chuckled as he poured the milk. “Yeah, you do. And just a hint of gun powder too.”

Dean thought about that all of a second and shrugged it off.

…

 

**justdesserts:** this isnt at all going how I thought it would

**justdesserts:** aren't you following the outline I gave you?

**stormsong:** I am but i've had to change some stuff

**stormsong:** just slightly

**stormsong:** had to tweak it.

**justdesserts:** **sigh** try to keep to outline as much as possible. Woudja?

**stormsong:** i'm trying but characters dont like to stay on script.

**stormsong:** besides...i think they feel more natural this way.

**justdessert:** you're the writer. I suppose you'd know better than I.

…

 

A phone rang, small and distant.

After a search of pockets the brothers realized that neither of them had brought a phone with them to the kitchen. After a shared look of confusion Sam followed Dean out to the war room.

Once there Dean pulled a cell phone from one of the pockets of a jacket draped over a chair back. Eyebrows drew down in further confusion when the older brother saw who was calling. “Hey, Garth? How's it hangin'?”

“Heya, Dean. I probably shouldn't be bothering y'all with this....” The hunter-turned-werewolf trailed off.

“Hold on, Garth. I'll put you on speaker.”

As Dean did so Garth was muttering, “If my suspicions are correct then ya likely don't need to....” What had started out as a muttered tone that even Sam could hear over the phone, like Garth correctly suspected, turned into clear tones as Dean activated the speaker mode during the last few words.

Sam caught a clue but didn't know what to do with it. Not just yet.

Dean, on the other hand, simply placed the phone on the table and sat. Sam, following his lead, took the seat next to him.

“What's up, Garth?” Sam pitched his voice towards the phone. Not as loud as he normally would, but loud enough if he was following the small clue Garth had already dropped.

Dean raised a brow at his brother, but said nothing, waiting for Garth to answer.

“Well, fellas, I don't know if you've noticed, but the world just ain't what it was when we went to bed last night.”

The brothers turned raised brows towards each other before directing them towards the phone again. “Why don't you enlighten us, Garth.” Dean directed his words to the phone. It wasn't so much as a question or a statement. More a cue for Garth to get on with his reason for calling. As much patience Dean had for the little man he didn't like where things seemed to be heading already.

Garth, correctly interpreting the tone, spoke up quickly. “Here's the thing. Folks, here at least, are different from who they were when they went to bed. I don't mean they turned zombie or anything.” Before either Winchester could ask a follow up question Garth continued in hurried words, “Or Demons, or shapeshifters, or leviathans, or possessed by angels.”

“Then what's the problem?” Dean asked.

“I'm not too sure it _is_ a problem. Everyone's still themselves, just different.”

Before Dean could work himself up Sam cut in with, “How are they different, Garth?”

“Oh! Yeah. Sorry. Guess I haven't mentioned that yet.”

Dean muttered, “Ya think?”

Sam glared at his older brother. Who ignored the bitchface.

As Dean ignored his brother Garth paid Dean's words no mind. “You see, Bess went into town this morning to get some supplies for Sunday school tomorrow.” Sam looked down at his watch, and sure enough it was well past noon. Sam and Dean had managed to sleep the morning away. Given the lack of time they'd spent actually resting the last several weeks or so Sam really shouldn't have been surprised. Meanwhile Garth continued with, “Well, people were acting different. Some of the men were more aggressive than usual. More domineering. Or down right territorial.”

Garth paused. Dean asked, “So?”

“I know that tone, Dean. It was more than a few pissing contests. Bess knows these people. They were acting completely out of nature.”

Several thoughts passed over Sam's face before he asked, “Garth? It wasn't just the men being different, was it?”

“No, Sam, it wasn't. Isn't.” Garth sighed audibly. “Missus Marshall, she owns the diner in town, well Bess saw her throwing a couple of grown men out the door. Missus Marshall is usually a doll. Sweet as cherry pie.”

“And?” Sam prodded.

Garth sighed again. “Bess is.... Well, she's being docile.”

Sam and Dean exchanged another set of confused looks. Both clearly remembered their first encounter with Garth's wife. How she'd come out of the closet teeth bared, snapping and snarling. Far from docile. At least until things had calmed down a bit. Even then the werewolf looked like she would have, could have, attacked the brothers again if she thought she needed to.

The silence hung for a moment before Dean said, “Okay....” He could see now what Garth meant by people being different, but not how that involved them.

“For starters everyone showing signs of an extra helping of testosterone or....” Garth trailed off.

“Or playing wolf in sheep's clothing?” Dean supplied in what he thought was a helpful manner.

“Not funny, Dean,” Sam reprimanded.

“Sure, it is,” Dean grinned. Only to be met with silence and another bitchface. “Not even a little bit?”

“No, Dean,” Garth stated seriously.

Silence fell along with Dean's mirth.

Finally Sam spoke up. “You were saying, Garth?”

“Nearly everyone Bess saw acting odd...well, they weren't lycanthropes.”

“So it's happening to werewolves and humans?”

“Yeah, Sam.” There was a worried edge to Garth's voice that hadn't been there before. Even when he had talked about Bess acting different as well.

“Why don't you tell us the other symptoms?”

Dean looked questioningly at his brother. Did Sam pick up on something he hadn't?

“You know how a lycanthrope's senses are heightened compared to a human's?” The brothers made sounds of confirmation.

Dean snarked, “How could I forget!”

Sam and Garth ignored him. Garth continued, “Well, if your average human is at a five, on a scale of ten, then a lycanthrope is about an eight or so.” Garth hesitated a bit before barreling on with, “I think the new standard is humans at eight cause my senses have shot up to at least a twelve!”

“Wait. What?” The brother's chorused.

Between panicked breaths Dean somehow managed to say, “Everyone is turning into werewolves?!”

 


	2. Changes (part 2): Turn and face the Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets the first real look at whats knew with the world. Sam does research. Of course.

Part of Sam wanted to roll his eyes at his brother, even as he went into action to pull Dean out of the panic attack. The part of himself that wanted to roll his eyes understood that the situation wasn't funny. But of all the things the brothers had been through, together and separately, it would be something small (in comparison to turning into a demon) to set Dean to panicking.

The panic attack itself had Sam worried. He'd never, as far as he could remember, actually seen Dean panic. Not like this.

“Breath with me, Dean.” Sam placed his hands on his brother's face, took a large breath in through his nose and then let it out slowly. Then did it again. And again. Once Dean began to follow with him Sam told him calmly, “The world isn't turning into werewolves.” When Dean's eyes met his he then told him, “We don't have the sharp teeth or claws.”

“But-” Dean gasped.

“No buts. It's a full moon and Garth didn't say a thing about bodies with missing hearts.”

As if on cue Garth spoke up from the forgotten phone, “Not even so much as even a normal murder here, Dean.”

That seemed to help a bit. Dean's lips twitched at the “normal murder” part and his breathing began to ease further.

As Dean got himself under control, clearly trying to act like nothing happened, Sam turned back to the phone on the table. “Garth, do you have any ideas what could be causing this?”

“Sorry, Sam, I don't. Figured I'd give y'all a ring as a heads up.” Hesitation came across the line. “I-uh-I gotta get back to Bess. Adios, amigos.” With the parting words the call ended.

 

***** Read in a terrible French accent* _Six hours later:_

 

Dean shut the laptop with a click and a huff. Sam looked up from the old tome he was paging through to raise a questioning brow at his brother.

“In less than a day there is a crap ton of articles, news reports and sites with all sorts of information about what has happened to the world ,but not a single detail or idea on _how_! The worst part is that no one seems to care about the hows, whys, and what for's!” Dean growled his frustration. Then was instantly shocked at the sound he'd made. “And now I'm growling! Like some sort of dog! An actual growl” Dean pushed back from the table. “I'm gonna go get some food and beers.”

Before Sam could think of anything to say Dean was already snatching up his keys, wallet, phone, and coat and stomping away. So he went back to his own task: he was looking to see if there was anything that had the power to change the physiology of the entire population of the planet over night. At the moment it was a still growing list of creator/creation deities. So far he had over 100 written down. Granted most of them were pretty obscure...but Sam didn't want to over look anything.

…

 

A ten minute drive from the Men of Letters bunker had Dean getting his first glimpse into the new reality. The burger joint wasn't crowded. Not all that surprising considering the lateness of the evening and that it was a weekday. As Dean opened the door, but before he could do anything more, a woman walked by. There was nothing special about her. Nothing to make her stand out from the crowd. On a normal day. It wasn't really the women, but the scents that trailed behind her. Dean took an involuntary inhale and frowned. She had smelled of cherries and sunshine. And somehow Dean knew she was pregnant. Dean had gotten a good look at her as she had passed by and knew she hadn't been sporting a baby bump; and he sure as hell didn't know her to know that one bit of information.

Dean shook his thoughts away and walked to the ordering counter.

He took no more than a few steps when the girl behind the counter, she might have been 19 or 20 years old, looked like she was going to throw herself over it and at Dean. The look in her eyes said that she would be more than glad let him take her right there. If that wasn't worrisome, he was man enough to admit it to himself, then her scent hit him much like the first woman's had. The girl behind the counter was aroused. As if he couldn't tell by he body language, her scent confirmed it. It didn't stop there. Something about the whole thing had her arousal going straight to his own loins.

Dean grunted with the force of it and stumbled a step. _Holy shit!_

When he reached the counter Dean could smell her scent and something else under the overwhelming arousal. In a similar way that he knew the woman in front of him was aroused and the woman before was pregnant...something in the way they smelled told him that the two were different genders. And that hurt Dean's head more than anything else.

Before he could so much as form a real thought on _that_ the girl, Tina according to her name tag, asked, “What can I do for ya, McDreamy?”

Dean's hindbrain kicked in. He winked, Tina blushed, and told her, “I'm just here for a couple of burgers to-go, Sweet cheeks.”

Tina graced him with a pretty pout and took his order.

Even once he left with his order, buying the beer, the drive home, and eating with Sam Dean still had his raging hard on. He simply could not get the scent of the girl's arousal out of his head. Big or little.

Sam watched Dean, as discreetly as he could, from the moment he came in with the food.

“What happened out there?” Sam asked when he saw the odd look on Dean's face. As Dean doled out the beer and food he wasn't sure the older man was going to answer. Then as Dean sat and started to unwrap his burger he told Sam everything. But the continued arousal. He _did_ tell his little brother how instant it had been, reviling in the blush on Sam's cheeks and the grumbled, “Dude!”

Sam took a sip of beer and thought on the more pertinent parts of the story. “So you're saying we can now identify people by scent?” Dean nodded as he chewed. “Well that explains this morning.”

Dean swallowed, “Huh, guess it does.”

“And tell if a woman is pregnant or aroused?”

Dean smirked thing about the girl at the burger joint. “Yep,” popping the p.

Sam rolled his eyes. “And can tell what secondary gender someone is. All by scent.” With several quick key strokes Sam found an explanation online. “According to, well, everyone it seems, everyone now has two genders.”

Dean coughed and nearly chocked on his beer. “What?”

“Yeah, by my best guess, since I wasn't there, the girl a the counter might have been an Omega. If she smelled different the pregnant one...” Dean confirmed. “Then the pregnant woman was a Beta.” Sam made several faces as he continued reading. Finally he schooled his features into a blankness. Facing his older brother he said, “That makes us Alphas.”

Dean sat staring at his burger wrapper. Everything he'd read earlier, before the food run, flickered in his mind's eye. With a grunt he crumpled the wrapper, grabbed two of the four beers remaining and stomped off to his room.

Fifteen minutes or so later Sam heard Dean scream all the way from where he was still pouring through books, files, and the internet. All that was forgotten in an instant as Sam stood, pulled his gun out, cocked it, and charged to help his brother.

The gun was soon uncocked and Sam was backing away from his brother's room. But not before he'd gotten an eyeful of...Dean. And Dean muttering, “What the hell, man!” to his dick. And the...um...knot at the base.

As Sam walked away he only had one thought on his mind. _I'm going to need to do a_ lot _more research._

 


	3. Under Pressure (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension rose quickly in the Men of Letters bunker. Only part of it had to do with the new changes. Or so Sam and Dean thought. Mostly it was a mountain of little things. But that's all a pair of siblings need to start an all out war.
> 
> Then two unexpected visitors show up at their front door. The tension eases just a bit, but not enough, and not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really could post this as a whole, but I'm way to eager to post it to wait. That and I'm a write it and post it type anyways.

**"Under Pressure" by Queen**  
  


Pressure pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you, no man ask for  
Under pressure that burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets

It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming, "Let me out!"  
Tomorrow gets me higher  
Pressure on people - people on streets

Chippin' around, kick my brains 'round the floor  
These are the days - it never rains but it pours  
People on streets - people on streets

It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming, "Let me out!"  
Tomorrow gets me higher, higher, higher...  
Pressure on people - people on streets

Turned away from it all like a blind man  
Sat on a fence but it don't work  
Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn  
Why, why, why?

Love

Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance?  
Why can't we give love that one more chance?  
Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love?..

'Cause love's such an old-fashioned word  
And love dares you to care for  
The people on the edge of the night  
And love dares you to change our way of  
Caring about ourselves  
This is our last dance  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves  
Under pressure  
Under pressure  
Pressure

...

 

The tension rose quickly in the Men of Letters bunker. Only part of it had to do with the new changes. Or so Sam and Dean thought. Mostly it was a mountain of little things. But that's all a pair of siblings need to start an all out war.

Dean thought it was all Sam's fault. Sam was sure it began with Dean. Not that it really mattered in the end. Not to the brothers. But if someone had to pinpoint the start of the current sibling issues, well, then it had all started with Dean.

Ever since Dean found the knot at the base of his cock masturbation had been...hard. He had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do with it. Oh, sure, he could still get himself hard, to the point he was ready to explode even, but no matter what he couldn't come. Maybe, just maybe if.... No! He would not touch that thing that had grown at the base of his dick. It wasn't natural. Okay, maybe for a dog. But he wasn't an animal!

Since that night the tension had grown. Not just in his body, but between himself and his brother. Dean refused to think that the lack of being able to rub one out might have been lighter fuel to a spark.

It really had been a spark. It was Sam's turn to do the grocery shopping. And he had forgotten the pie. Hadn't even brought home anything for dessert. Not even cake. Sam had tried to apologize, but Dean would have none of it. Instead he scoffed and turned away. There were no excuses for forgetting pie.

From there every small thing piled on.

Dean had somehow managed to use all the hot water. (Something Sam was sure was impossible with the bunker's massive tank.) Sam ate the last of the cereal. Dean ordered the wrong meal for Sam. (The greasiest burger Dean's favorite place had instead of the salad Sam had asked for. Okay. So maybe that one had been deliberate. Dean would deny it if asked.) Sam tapped insistently on the table. Dean cleaned his guns; right on top of the books Sam had left open on the library table.

Then it sort of escalated. Everything was still on the small side though.

Salt was replaced with sugar. The sugar was replaced with salt. Shoe strings went missing. Cassette tapes in the wrong cases. (Dean mostly shrugged that one off, but was still annoyed by it.) Shaving cream was replaced with whipped cream. Someone managed to turn the socks pink. (That one might have been an actual accident. Not that it mattered by then.)

All the small things had piled so high that both brothers were nearly ready to come to blows. And they might have. If it wasn't for the pounding on their metal front door.

Sam and Dean stared at each other then up towards the door.

The pounding came again. This time more insistently.

After a quick look towards each other they moved quickly towards the door each man drawing a gun from their waistbands.

Since the door was three or four inches of solid steal with no peep whole the Winchesters had no choice but to open the door cautiously. That is to say Dean unlocked and opened it, but not before Sam placed himself ready to shoot at any unwelcome guests. At the nod from Sam Dean eased the heavy door open.

Sam's eyes opened wide as he motioned to Dean to open the door all the way.

Neither brother knew what they expected, certainly not who was on the other side of the threshold.

Kevin Tran and Charlie Bradbury. The last they'd seen of either of them...well...Kevin had been a ghost and following his mother out of the bunker...and Charlie had been walking down the Yellow Brick Road with Dorthy; headed to Oz to fight a war.

As happy as Sam was to see them both he found it disconcerting to see Kevin Tran; without Mrs. Tran and her husband's ring (the item that tethered Kevin to Earth). In fact it was Kevin who had his fist raised to bang on the door. Sam stared at the dead (???) prophet.

As he stood still, staring blankly Charlie sprang into action. “Sam!” The redhead wrapped her arms tightly around him in a fierce hug. Then applied the same treatment to his brother. “Dean!”

“Don't get me wrong,” Dean eased Charlie back enough to get a look at her face, “I'm very happy to see you, carrot top, but what happened to adventures and Oz?” The question got Kevin's attention. Maybe it was the mention of Oz.

Charlie rolled her eyes a the nickname. She took a step back and crossed her arms. “Yeah. That's what I'd like to know too. Last I remember I was with Dorthy rounding up rebel forces to take out the winged monkeys. Let me tell ya, Dean, those monsters don't fight fair.”

“Well, they do have wings,” Dean pointed out.

“True.”

“As interesting as the topic is,” Kevin spoke up with a low quiet voice, nervousness was woven through it, “but can we please go inside?”

Sam, still staring, reached out a hand without putting too much thought into it. And poked Kevin gently in the cheek. Eyes widened and Sam was suddenly pulling Kevin across the threshold and into a hug that was just barely shy of ribs cracking. As if that was some sort of signal Dean stepped back to let Charlie in and shut the door behind her.

“Alright, down, boy,” Dean chuckled warily. “Let the kid breath.” When Sam did Dean grabbed a hold of Kevin for his own quick hug. “Damn, dude, it's good to see you. Ya know, on the physical plane.” Putting Kevin at arm's length he asked, “Speaking of which, how the hell are you physically here?”

“Really great question, that. No friggin' clue.” Kevin tromped down the metal staircase. “One moment I was at my mom's place, flickering between there and the Veil, and then I'm outside the bunker standing next to Red.” Having reached the War room Kevin placed both hands flat upon the lit surface and took a fortifying breath. Standing straight and turning around, he told his audience, “I don't know how you've done it, Sam, Dean, but coming back to life? Well, that's just uncomfortable.”

A soft, “Yeah,” came from behind the boys.

Dean turned to Charlie with a guilty look as Sam turned with a puzzled one.

“When did you die, Charlie?” Sam asked with a fair amount of concern.

Charlie's eyes darted between brothers. Sam didn't know? Should she tell? Not that she, herself, was fully sure how she'd come back. She still didn't have an answer for that part.

While Charlie was debating internally Sam was looking back and forth between his brother and the woman Dean once refereed to the sister he never wanted. In Dean speak that meant he was reluctantly fond of the redhead. Since then Sam had seen Dean grow ever fonder of Charlie. Heck, Sam had too; in his on way. Maybe not to the same degree, but enough to be concerned that Charlie had died. Dean had clearly kept something from him. Again. The guilt was plain as day on Dean's face.

“When did you die, Charlie?” Sam asked again; looking Dean in the eye. This time anger slipped into his words. None of it directed at Charlie.

Charlie sighed. She didn't know what was going on between the brothers (having been in Oz, of course), but it was something more than Dean not telling Sam what had happened. Her eyes flicked between the two before settling on Sam. “You remember the Wicked Witch, right?” Sam nodded. “Well, all I remember is that she zapped me and then waking up a little bit later.” Charlie thought back on the indecent then shrugged, “And the dream I thought I was having about Christmas with my family.”

Sam gritted his teeth. He had been pretty sure that Dean had been lying about something. Through a clinched jaw he asked Dean, “How?”

Dean refused to look t his brother as he replied, “Gadreel.”

Sam's skin felt too tight and his vision turned red. Before he could do or say anything regrettable the younger Winchester stormed out of the War room.

The three left behind in the War room watched Sam go. Kevin with wide eyes. Charlie with concern. And Dean with a too blank face.

Dean blinked and just like that the emotionlessness was gone. He turned to Kevin and Charlie with a smile he wasn't feeling. His words, though, were sincere enough, “You guys know the drill. Make yourselves at home.” With that the older Winchester walked off.

Just like that the two who had waited outside of the bunker to be let in were now left standing alone in the War room. Neither of whom knew what to do with themselves.

Kevin spoke up first. “The Wicked Witch? Oz?” His voice was full of aw and disbelief.

Charlie sighed. “Yeah. The Witch was a real Bitch. Capital 'b' and all. But the Emerald City?” She grinned at the young man. “More breathtaking than the books or movies could ever get right.”

“Oh,” was all Kevin could muster in the face of all the wonder shining from the woman's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **justdesserts:** Nice touch with the pink socks!  
>  **stormsong:** ;)


	4. Under Pressure (part 2): It's the Terror of Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Kevin get a bit of a fill in on what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saint Patrick's Day!!
> 
> I hope this chapter is sufficiently long enough.... It's a nearly a full page longer than I'm used to posting.  
> Btw...if anyone seems a little too OOC _please_ let me know. Some of it though will be just the way I write it, and the story itself... but...I _am_ trying to do my best by them.

A ruckus of something breaking or crashing drifted faintly to the War room. Kevin and Charlie turned towards the sounds.

“That sounds like it's coming from Sam's room,” Charlie spoke first.

“Yeah,” Kevin agreed as he pondered Red. Clearly the woman knew the Winchesters well enough to have been invited into the bunker. Made sense. She _had_ greeted them both with hugs. Anyone who knew the Winchesters even in passing knew that the brothers were as prickly as porcupines.

The young man's pondering gaze hadn't escaped Charlie. She covertly sized him up. Even as she found herself outside the bunker standing next to the Asian kid she thought there was something nervous, kinda jittery, quality about him. Not that Charlie could really blame him. Ever since the Moondoor indecent, and well the whole thing with Dick Roman...and never even mind the Djinn thing. Yikes! It was amazing that she didn't find herself jumping at shadows the way this guy so obviously wanted to do.

There was one more rather loud bang and a furious yell.

The two still in the War room exchanged looks.

“That's not really Sam's style,” Charlie stated, worried.

“No, not really. Look, if you go check up on him I'll go talk to Dean and see if I can get some information on what might be going on.”

Before Charlie could so much as agree the kid walked off.

…

 

Disquiet kept Charlie company as she made her way to Sam's room. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since she'd walked out of the garage with Dorthy into Oz, but she could tell a lot must have happened. Charlie rolled her eyes to herself. _When isn't there a lot happening to these two._ Whatever was going on one thing was certain. It was a _new_ thing. Or maybe a few new things. Whatever the latest tension was between the brothers she could tell the Gadreel thing was old news. Old news, yeah, but it clearly still stung the younger Winchester.

The last sound Charlie had heard from Sam's room had been a rather loud crash or bang. that had been minutes ago. Now that she stood outside Sam's door she heard nothing. No sounds vocal rage. Not even a stomping tantrum. No sound at all. If Charlie hadn't known any better she'd have thought that Sam wasn't even in the room. But she hadn't heard anything like a door opening or closing.

Charlie knocked on the door. No response. "Sam?" She called. No response. She waited a moment then decided to try the knob. It wasn't locked. With a purposeful jiggle Charlie grasped the knob, turned it, and opened the door slowly.

What she saw would have left her speechless if Charlie had had any prepared words. As it was she was struck a bit numb at the destruction. Or really the lack thereof. Oh, sure, there was stuff everywhere it wasn't supposed to be; all over the floor. Every surface was wiped clean of its contents. But nothing actually seemed broken. Most of the contents in the room were made of sturdy materiel that only something from the 1950's could be made from. All of _that_ was only dented or scratched. Well except the glass lamp shades. Charlie wouldn't miss those. Even the rotary dial phone looked like it had been picked up and thrown against a wall; only for it to be in one piece.

What clearly hadn't made it through Sam's wrath was the TV. The poor thing was thoroughly trashed. _Oh man, Dean wasn't going to be happy about that._

The bed too was in disarray, but in, sorta, one piece. The mattress and box-spring were simply cattywompus. Like they'd been too heavy to actually toss in a proper fit of temper.

Some movement caught Charlie's eye.

Her attention was brought to Sam himself. Sitting in a corner, knees to chest, arms wrapped around legs, and his face hidden in the nest of his arms.

Charlie had never seen the younger Winchester so...low. Sick, yeah. But nothing like this. This was low in spirit. Something she'd never had believe with her own eyes. Barely could believe it now.

Dodging the...well... debris... She cautiously made her way towards her friend. Once there she knelt down but didn't touch him. "Sam?" Still no reply. "Come on, dude, ya gotta tell me what's going on." She tried again, with a tone she thought might be concerned but soothing. When that didn't seem to work Charlie reached out with one hand to move some of his hair aside to see if she could get a peek at his face.

As soon as hand met hair Charlie had herself a lap full of over-sized hunter. With no clue what to do. Not that she'd really had one coming to Sam's room to begin with. Woman she was. Maternal? Not so much. What was one supposed to do in a situation like this? She wasn't really sure but as if on its own her arms came up to encircle the man in her lap. Somehow that gesture felt right. Something she'd never thought she'd say - or think. Well, other than a hug. But this wasn't a hug. This was comforting someone else. Something she really wasn't used to doing.

Sam wasn't used to being comforted. Or actively seeking comfort. Not since he was a little kid and Dean was telling him he was too old for that. The feelings/needs had never really gone away. Just shoved away. It was bad enough that his older brother teased him for being “sensitive” or calling him a girl. But being in Charlie's arms felt right. Not in the way of a lover, like being with Jess had felt right, perfect. This was closer to having Dean's arms around him. Sisterly. Platonic. Just felt right. Good.

After some silent minutes Sam finally spoke, voice muffled in Charlie's shoulder. Once the first word left his lips they didn't stop. The hunter told her everything. From the Trials to Kevin's death. Other than a few clarifying questions Charlie didn't say anything.

What _could_ she say? The Asian kid was the _Prophet_? But not like Carver Edlund was. ( _Is that why there were no more_ Supernatural _books? 'Cause the previous prophet was_ dead?) This kid could read the Word of God? _Holy Scripture, Batman!_ (Literally.) Then there was the whole trying to shut the Gates of Hell, and that would have been awesome for sure if it didn't mean Sam Winchester would have had to _die_. By the sounds of it Sam _had_ nearly died anyways. After that.... _Sheesh!_ No wonder little bro was pissed at the older! Sam had every right to be pissed. Then, of course, if all that other stuff wasn't enough Sam now had memories of Gadreel using his body while he wasn't conscious of it being used. _Most importantly_ , Sam had the memory of killing Kevin. Even if Gadreel had been at the wheel that still sucked.

“Oh, Sam,” Charlie said in a sad, soft tone as she rubbed his back.

Sam sighed and sat back sitting cross legged on the floor. “After Gadreel.... Let's just say I still haven't gotten to the point that I feel like I can completely trust Dean. Now we have a whole other load of crap going on on top of Fallen angels and Metatron screwing with things.”

“Yeah, I sensed that. But I also get the idea that there is more than that going on.”

Sam nodded and told her about the past week.

…

 

Kevin headed directly for the gun range and found his target there.

Dean with a gun in his hand was not a new sight. It was like knowing the Sun would rise and set each day. A Winchester with a weapon was a fact of life. It went with the brothers wearing flannel or plaid, jeans, and the Impala. You really couldn't have the one without the rest. It was unnatural otherwise.

What wasn't on the list of things Kevin associated with Dean or Sam was the mark in Dean's forearm that Kevin got a real good glimpse of as Dean raised a gun and took aim. He only sorta recognized it, but only sorta was more than enough. Enough to tell Kevin that seeing it on Dean was not a good thing. Very much not a good thing.

The not-dead-anymore prophet forced himself to wait for the hunter to empty the clip at the defenseless paper target, set the gun aside safely, and turn to Kevin. It wouldn't have done him any good otherwise. Once Dean faced him Kevin let the array of emotions he was feeling come out as he word vomited it all out.

“Dude! What the hell?! I've seen that mark on your arm, and yeah, I didn't get a good look, but dude, nothing good about it! That is old stuff. Like practically Original Sin stuff! Cause where did I see it? On the Demon Tablet!” Kevin was breathing heavy when he was done. Of course, none of that was why he'd come to find the older man, but now he was sure it had a large part of what must have been going on. Even if it had nothing to do why he was alive again. Not that he was sure it didn't.

Dean simply gave him a dull stare. The dullness invade the shrug as well as his voice. “Yeah, well, old news and all that. Besides, it helped me kill the Bitch of Hell.” Something dark, something Kevin couldn't name nor did he like, gleamed in Dean's eyes at that last part and stayed there as the hunter continued on. “And the First Blade comes in handy when nothing else works on the monsters.” Dean rubbed the mark in a manner that Kevin thought was unconscious.

As his hand dropped away so did the darkness from his eyes. “Look, why don't we talk about something else?” Then his whole manner changed. More Dean-like. Closer to what Kevin remembered. Just not quiet as the not-dead-anymore prophet thought he should be like. Dean grinned, “I mean, man, you are back from the freaking dead! That's awesome!” He shrugged one shoulder, “Well, it can't be good, exactly, that you've been brought back from the dead kinda randomly....” Dean trailed off.

Kevin furrowed his brow. “I didn't think you guys would do it, but that means....” It was his turn to trail off.

“Yeah, something freaky might be going on.” Suddenly Dean became awkward and actually blushed. Something Kevin had _never_ seen Dean do. Wasn't really sure Dean _could_.

Kevin snickered. “I'm torn. Dunno if I wanna know what can make Dean freaking Winchester _blush_.”

…

 

“Wow.” Charlie blinked a few times. “That's certainly different.”

“No kidding,” Sam snorted.

Charlie made a face before asking, “Sure its not Djinn?”

“Yeah, no. This isn't a happy dream or a nightmare for me or Dean. The way I figure it it has to be a creation god of some sort.”

Charlie made a pondering sound. “Huh.” Her eyes shifted around the room, or what little she could see from her vantage point. “So all the damage...?”

Sam was already nodding. And blushing. “Yeah, I think it was a byproduct of some sort of...” Sam searched for a good phrase or word. “Alpha-ness,” he settled on. “Don't get me wrong. I've been that angry before. But I'm not the type to toss things about. That's more Dean's style really.”

“I kinda got thought that too.”

“This though was...it felt different than any sort of anger I've felt before. I-I guess more like a red rage. When Dean mentioned Gadreel, and after everything this week – it was just too much.”

“Well, you don't seem angry anymore,” Charlie observed.

And he wasn't. Really wasn't angry at all anymore. “No, I'm not.” Sam told her. “It's like all that anger or rage is just gone now.”

“That's good, yeah?”

Sam could do nothing but agree. He hadn't liked how all that rage felt. It had almost felt like it was something else. Something that had taken control. Something Sam had never wanted to feel ever again. He'd been possessed one too many times.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **justdesserts:** Ya know.... I would have thought that it would have been Dean to blow up. Huh.  
>  **stormsong:** I thought so too, tbh.


	5. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secondary genders are discussed and an old rotary phone rings.

**"Who Are You" by The Who**  


 

Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?

I woke up in a Soho doorway  
A policeman knew my name  
He said "You can go sleep at home tonight  
If you can get up and walk away"

I staggered back to the underground  
And the breeze blew back my hair  
I remember throwin' punches around  
And preachin' from my chair

_[chorus:]_  
Well, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
Tell me, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
'Cause I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)

I took the tube back out of town  
Back to the Rollin' Pin  
I felt a little like a dying clown  
With a streak of Rin Tin Tin

I stretched back and I hiccupped  
And looked back on my busy day  
Eleven hours in the Tin Pan  
God, there's got to be another way

Who are you?  
Ooh wa ooh wa ooh wa ooh wa ...

Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?

_[chorus]_

I know there's a place you walked  
Where love falls from the trees  
My heart is like a broken cup  
I only feel right on my knees

I spit out like a sewer hole  
Yet still recieve your kiss  
How can I measure up to anyone now  
After such a love as this?

_[chorus]_

...

 

If explanations were to be had then Dean decided that doing it once was what they were going to do.

“C'mon, kid, lets go find my brother and Charlie. She's gonna need to hear all this too.”

The eventually found the them together in Sam's room. Which was a wreck. The first thing Dean saw wasn't the pair trying to put the bed back to rights, but, as Charlie suspected, the busted television set.

“Aw, man, the TV is trashed!” Dean mourned it for all of five seconds. “You know you're gonna have to replace that yourself. And I'm not gonna let you watch any of your nerdy shows on mine.”

“Yeah, man, whatever. Could you give us a hand with this?” Sam didn't have any patients for Deans brand of snark right then.

The bed was reassembled and Sam told the others that he'd take care of the rest on his own.

“Great. But right now we need to talk about...uh...the new thing that's going on....” Dean trailed off. It was clear to all of them that talking about it, whatever it was, was the last thing the older hunter wanted.

Sam thought he might have an idea, but decided he had to see whatever reaction Dean would have to saying it aloud. “What thing, Dean?” Sam asked quite innocently. The younger brother knew that Dean hadn't caught on, even if by the small looks on the others that his innocence was obviously feigned.

Dean tried to brush the question off. “You know the thing.”

Sam wouldn't let him. “No, Dean. What thing?”

Dean sighed. “The _thing_.” After a look from his younger brother he grimaced but said, “The thing that's changed the biology of the whole friggin' world! The friggin' thing that's made it so I haven't friggin' masturbated for over a week!” Dean really hadn't meant to say that last part. It showed on his face.

Sam couldn't contain his laughter. Kevin and Charlie had twin expressions. They both chorused, “Dude, tmi!”

Dean ground his teeth, “I hate you, Sam.”

While trying to stifle his amusement Sam replied, “No, you don't.” Then slightly more soberly, but still grinning, “Anyways, lets take this to the library.”

Once the four were settled around the table Sam pulled his laptop towards himself. “It's basically what Dean said. Someone or something has changed the physiology of the entire world. We've confirmed the changes with Garth.” At a questioning look from Charlie Sam added, “A hunter friend of ours.” As Sam talked he had opened a few tabs with the information he was going to need. Now he turned the computer so Kevin and Charlie could see.

The window was open to an article titled: **What Is A Second Gender And What You Need To Know Before You Present**. The article was written in such away that a kid hitting puberty would understand and not feel embarrassed about having to ask their parents.

Kevin and Charlie leaned forward to get a better look. After a few minutes of silent reading, either Charlie or Kevin occasionally tapping the page down key, the two sat back a bit.

It was Charlie who spoke first. She eyed one Winchester then the other. Both of whom could see a gleam in her eyes. “So Alpha's, males and female's alike, both have knots on their penis.” It wasn't exactly a question. The lift of one corner of her mouth showed her amusement. The lift of one of her eyebrows showed the seriousness of her actual question. “Wouldn't that, I dunno, hurt?”

Dean sputtered and Sam blushed as he pulled the laptop back around. “I was curious about that, too.” Dean made a sound that was part scoff and part laugh. “Not like that, Dean!” Sam defended his actions. Clicking the next tab he turned the computer back around. “I found an _article_ that explains that with...” Sam's blush returned as his words trailed off.

Kevin took up the explanation as he read, “' _An Omega's pleasure grows exponentially once the Alpha partner's knot swells enough to lock the two together as the male or female Alpha gives into their release. A release that floods the Omega's womb with sperm much like a canine male would with a female partner._ ' It goes on to say that it's during something called a Heat that an Omega can actually get pregnant.” Kevin lifted his eyes off the screen and to Sam's. “Wait a minute! Didn't that other page say that Omega's could be male too?”

A choking sound came from Dean.

Sam flicked his eyes towards his brother to reassure himself that Dean wasn't on the verge of dying. Again. Dean was simply choking on what he perceived as what was and what isn't. Sam didn't have to read his brother's mind to know that Dean didn't like the idea of men being able to give birth. Sam couldn't say that he, himself, was comfortable with the idea; but he _could_ accept it. Something his brother would have to decide for himself...if they were going to stay long in this new reality.

Bringing himself back to the conversation at hand Sam flicked his gaze between Kevin and Charlie. “Um, yeah. I've been trying to keep tabs on how this -” he ran a hand through his hair while searching for a good word. “Whatever it is that happened. The statistics show that most of the world's population consists of Betas, then Alphas as a large chunk, and Omegas are a slightly smaller chunk. Every man and woman reaching puberty has a secondary gender now. Anyone is susceptible to being one of the three.”

A thought accorded to Charlie. “Let me see that,” she reached for the computer. Her hands flew over the keys and jerked the mouse about on the table. Minutes passed in silence before Charlie was satisfied. “Now that we know the 'what' I wanted to check something.” She took a breath. “Every bit of info dates only as far back as about a week ago, yeah?” At Sam's nod Charlie continued. “Well, I thought the whole thing a bit curious. Shouldn't people be freaking out still? Not putting out articles on hitting puberty like all this is something everyone else knows but doesn't like to talk about. So I dug around and no one, I mean absolutely no one, is freaking out. Like they did for all of five minutes then everyone up and accepted it all like getting new plumbing is normal.” Charlie glanced from face to face. “That's not normal at all.”

Sam sighed. “Yeah, I've kinda noticed that too. That's why more and more I think this has to be the work of a creation god.”

Dean scowled and threw up his hands. “That's just great!” He exclaimed before letting his arms fall back down to the chair's arm rests. “I hate dealing with gods almost as much as I hate witches! Is it too hard to get some sort of warning about shit like this once in awhile?”

Kevin gave Dean a guarded look.

As a prophet of God he'd only been able to translate His Word. And even that hadn't been a walk in the park. He wasn't sure if the hunter remembered that previous prophets might have had visions of the future, but _Kevin_ hadn't had any. At least not that he had been aware of. Kinda hoped he _didn't_ manifest the power. Translating the tablets _really_ had been bad enough. Especially the Angel Tablet.

Sam, though, was staring at his brother. _Is he serious?_ Even when they had some sort of warning of coming events it had barely done them any good.

When Sam had had gotten visions, a “gift” from the yellow-eyed demon, they were all but useless. At first he hadn't even realized they were visions of the future. Like the one Sam had had of Jess.... How were you supposed to prevent something you thought was just a nightmare? Most of the rest of the visions where usually a day late and a dollar short, as the idiom went.

The only other time they _had_ gotten any kind of warning on future events was when they had met Chuck for the first time. And they were pretty sure he was dead.

A phone rang. The sound of bells, the kind only old phones had the mechanisms for, filled the silence that had fallen on the library. It was a sound modern phones had to use sound files to imitate. This was no imitation.

Sam raised a confused brow at his brother. Dean shook his head. It wasn't his phone ringing either.

The ringing persisted even as the four rose from their seats and gathered around the antique rotary phone. Sam was nearly certain the phone hadn't rang in over fifty years. Not since the last of the Men of Letters died. The same certainly told him that there shouldn't be anyone that would know the number to the long forgotten secret society's secret phone. Hell, neither of the Winchester brothers knew the number.

Dean eyed his brother. Eyed the still ringing phone. Then eyed his brother again.

A nudge to his little brother's shoulder got Sam's attention. Silently Dean put his hand out palm up then rested a closed fist on top. Sam rolled his eyes but did the same. Sam was surprised when he lost the round of rock, paper, scissors, but he wasn't terribly upset either. Though unease filled the tall man as he reached for the black receiver.

The voice on the line was sure and firm. Not how Sam remembered, kinda thin and somewhat fragile, much like the person it had belonged to, but that didn't stop it from being familiar either.

“Hi, Sam.”

Sam opened his mouth to reply but didn't get the chance.

“I know you guys have a lot of questions, but I'm only going to answer some of them. No, I'm not dead. No, I didn't see this coming. So tell Dean there would have been no way he could have had his warning. Not on this. In fact this thing has to play itself out. After that things _should_ go back to normal.” Something in the last sentence told Sam that it wasn't truly directed at the hunter. Was someone with him? Did they have anything to do with their new biology? Again, before Sam could say anything the other man was speaking again. “Tell Charlie that Dorthy is alright and the Oz rebellion is at a stand still. So there is no need for her to worry so much. Tell Kevin that, yeah, he s still a prophet. Nothing can take that gift away once it's bestowed.”

There was a pause. This time Sam decided not to say anything. Instead he waited.

“And Sam?”

“Yeah?” Something in the other man's tone made the question come out soft.

“Try to keep an open mind, yeah? And follow that heart of yours. It's a good one.” After that was a click and silence.

Sam lowered the receiver back onto it's cradle and turned towards his audience. He must have done it in such a way that by the time he was fully facing everyone Dean was asking, “What's the matter? Who was that on the phone? Was it another crocotta?”

Sam shook his head. “No, I don't think so.”

“Then who was it?” Dean demanded.

“Chuck.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **stormsong:** _Finally_ getting to the good stuff after this! Whoooo!  
>  **justdesserts:** you know you left out stuff about betas, right?  
>  **stormsong:** le sigh. I know. i'm just going to have to added it in later somehow.


	6. Like a Virgin

**"Like A Virgin" by Madonna**  
  


I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you

I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new

_[Chorus:]_

Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats _[after first time, "With your heartbeat"]_  
Next to mine

Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last

You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold

_[chorus]_

Oooh, oooh, oooh

You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide

_[chorus]_

Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time?

...

 

Chuck ended the call and turned his attention to the sandy haired man slouched on the lumpy couch.

**justdesserts:** Is that a pun?

**stormsong:** you know it!

The man on the couch frowned at his own phone. He wasn't sure if he should be amused or not.

“Can't say that _I_ am,” Chuck's voice broke the silence.

Golden eyes flicked up then back at his phone before pocketing it. Once the phone was stowed away he looked back up. Silence reigned a moment. Then a smirk graced thin lips. “What can I say? I was a bit bored.” The sandy haired man shrugged.

Chuck thought about that. “I suppose you were.” He let the silence lapse. After a minute Chuck sighed and raised a hand to his abdomen. “Really though? Couldn't you have left me out of your fun?”

The smirk on the other man grew into a grin. “I guess congrats are in order?” It was only partially a question.

**Author's Note:**

> The Work Title comes from Spellbound by AC/DC


End file.
